Application of clonal techniques to the isolation of cells from the normal and hyperplastic human prostate has yielded 35 cell lines. Although all lines examined have tartrate-inhibitable acid phosphatase, this property is not limited to cultures of prostatic origin. It is proposed to seek additional markers that may be useful in cell identification. The ability to bind, dependence upon, and response to androgens and other hormones will be studied in cultured cells.